


"I can't sleep" - R.R

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: "So sleep with me" - R.R





	

**Author's Note:**

> WildRag/Rore sleep fic

"What are you doing?" Rory asked  
"Trainin'" Rene replied as he punched the bag in front of him "What are you doing here so late?"  
"I don't sleep much, if at all. Probably a side affect of wearing human rags."  
"But why come here?" Rene asked once more  
"When I can't sleep I train."   
"Let's spar then" Rene replied with a cheeky smile.  
"You wouldn't stand a chance"   
"That's my line" Rene replied as he and Rory stood in the middle of the training room.  
"3,2" Rene counted down "1,go!"  
Rory made the first move, a right hook to the face. Dodged easily by Rene as he stepped back he then countered by throwing a punch at Rory that got him in the shoulder. As he stumbled back Rene stepped forwards to punch him again, only for Rory to quickly duck. Rory quickly swept his feet, as Rene fell Rory got up to punch him. However Rene rolled to the side. As he got up a soft kick was given to Rory's side, not hard enough to hurt but enough to send him to the ground because of his already off balanced stance.   
Rene stood over him "Good match" he extended his arm to help Rory up, he accepted. "Why don't we hit the showers then go back to my place?"  
"What? Why?" Rory asked  
"You don't sleep much, neither do I. So I was thinking why don't we help each other?"  
"Alright, ok" Rory replied as he walked towards the showers.  
-  
"Don't you find this weird?" Rory whispered  
"We are literally just trying to sleep"  
"Together"  
"So? You don't like it the spare room is across the hall" Rene whispered back. He didn't hear a reply so he thought Rory had finally fell asleep.  
In the morning Rene woke up and felt his arm around something, sitting up slightly and blinking sleep away from his eyes Rene realised that his arm was around Rory's middle, he didn't jump like he thought he would. He felt peace. The feeling of warmth lulled him back to sleep. When Rory woke up he felt something around his middle and on his back, blinking sleep from his eyes he turned his head slightly and saw Rene's sleeping face, smiling a little he realised that he didn't jump like he thought he would, so he turned his head back and fell back asleep to the feeling of warmth on his back and the safety of the arm around him.  
When Rory woke next he heard a groggy "Mornin'" behind him  
"Good morning" Rory replied as he turn his head so that he was facing Rene  
"How did you sleep?" Rene asked  
"Best sleep I've had in a long time"  
Rene had a wide smile on his face "I'm glad to hear that" A pause "Want to go out to breakfast?"  
"As in a date?"  
"Well beside each other we got the best sleep ever and you're a very interesting guy so yeah a date"  
This time it was Rory who had the wide smile on his face "Lets go then."


End file.
